P3: The Past Creates The Future
by ActionCatz
Summary: Minato Arisato, a man with a past, and a future set out for him. His abusive father had made him run away from home, but also lead him to his destiny. He meets the most important people in his life, and has a great potential that can be used to eradicate the shadows of the world. Question is, Will he be able to lose control of it, or lose control over himself?
1. Prolouge

_Prolouge_

 **[AN: Hello! This is my first fanfic that I have ever written to show to the public! Its probably not that good, or it probably seems similar to some other fanfics (I use them as inspirations, I would never copy them). Anyways, Im a big Minato x Mitsuru shipper and so I made this creation of mine. I hope you guys enjoy :D**

 **This story takes place in 2017 instead of 2009. This makes things more easier and interesting. It also has an alternative AU where Minato grew up with Mitsuru (yes theyre the otp of this fanfic). Im not sure but I might add OCs and even the female protagonist in the future.**

 **Now, lets start the story shall we? ;D]**

* * *

February 15th, 2009

A small boy with navy blue hair walked down the streets. It was a cold night tonight and his black jacket with a blue scarf had no affect. He could see his breath as he exhales. ' _Where am I even going?_ ' He asked to himself. Despite having no destination whatsoever, the boy still kept walking, as if his body was on autopilot and his mind frolicking elsewhere. The small steps that tapped on the road coming from his winter boots echoed throughout the empty street. The bandage around his right eye stayed, wrapped rightly and comfortably around his head. It was nearly twe-

 _Beep Beep Beep_ his watch started beeping as the clock struck twelve.

Suddenly, everything started to became green and random blood pools werre scattered everywhere. Coffins of where people shouldve been standing in the alleyways stood, ominously. Usually, boys around his age would start crying in fear and call out for their parents.

Well, not Minato Arisato.

Minato was this 9 year old boy who was labeled as the 'weird and freaky mute'. This was merely a nickname from his schoolmates though, he wasnt a mute in reality. Minato use to be like other kids, innocent, playful, full of emotion. However, that all changed after his mother's death.

"Ah, there it is..." Minato said as he noticed the giant tower standing infront of him, where Gekkoukan High usually stood at day. But by night, during the 'other world', it turns into this monstrosity of a tower. But in Minato's eyes, it was the only safe haven he has from his father. Walking in, relaxed as ever and longing for some heat and warmth, he stopped in his tracks when he saw 6 men and a small girl infront of the 'lobby'. Minato hid behind a pillar and peeked them from the pillar to observed the suspicious invaders. Four males with tuxedos and equipped guns holstered, one male with a lab coat (probably a scientist), another male with an eye patch. The girl that stood next to the eye-patched man had two wavy side ponytails with the colour of natural crimson red held the man's hands tightly. _They must be related._ Her white blouse with a giant red ribbon on it and a black skirt was her eye-catching attire.

"Amazing! Look at its interior!" The presumed scientist shouted in amazement.

"Those grand stairs, these marbel pillars, this magnificent lobby!" He was starting to act like an interior fanatic, fangirling about the lobby of the tower.

"Mr Izuki, we know that you're a scientist who research about these type of things, especially with this so called tower, ' _Tartarus',_ but please calm yourself. We dont know what lives here and who could be listening" the man with the eye-patch said to him.

' _He seems like he's in charge...'_ Minato thought as he noticed how authoritive he is and how the other men respected him.

' _Tartarus? Is that what they call it?'_ Minato fathoms about the name.

The scientist let out a cough and went back to his professional stance, toying with his glasses for a bit.

"You're right, sir. Please forgive my actions, Takeharu-sama" he apologized.

 _Takeharu_ nods. "Its fine, Mr Izuki. Just refrain from doing such things in the future. Understand?" He asked, still in an authoritive tone.

The scientist nods. The four guards looked around the lobby. They theirselves seemed fascinated too. Especially the little girl standing next to what Minato presumed the eye-patched man as Takeharu from that scientist earlier. One of the guards started looking towards Takeharu and spoke out.

"Sir? Are you sure its fine to bring your daughter here? Like you said before, we dont know what lies in here. She might be in dange-" "Its fine. I was the one who asked to come first anyway. I will hold responsibility for any harm that happens to me" the girl answered his question.

"You heard her" Takeharu didnt even looked back at the guard and focused on examining the terrain.

"U-Understood sir, please forgive my out-of-turn question" the guard apologized and went back to guarding the two.

' _That girl intrigues me... She looks around my age, maybe a few centimeters shorter, looks like the rich-type, speaks very formal (although, I suppose I speak formally too), and theres no doubt she's the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life'_ Minato didnt realize that the last thought in his head just now could've been counted as a 'flirt'. He's too clueless to notice. Minato deadpanned her, in a curious matter, trying to find more information about her. Feeling his stare, the girl looked back and tried to find the source of the aura towards his direction. Minato flinches and quickly hides behind the pillar. Looking around and noticing nothing, the girl shrugs it of and looks back forward. Minato let out an exhale. ' _That was close..._ '.

"Hmm? What is it Mitsuru?" Takeharu looked down to his daughter.

"Nothing father" she assures her, and smiles at him. He smiles back gently.

' _Mitsuru... sounds like a pretty name...'._

"Nghhh... Agh... Aaaaghhh!" Minato's thoughts were interrupted by a horrifying scream. He looked back towards the small group. The source came from one of the guards who was shielding the scientist. He was on the floor, trembling, crying, terrified. His hands scratched the surface of the carpeted floor and left marks, his head was slamming itself to the floor, blood pouring out. The others were in shock, and stood back. Takeharu standing infront of Mitsuru to shield her and two guards infront of them. The scientist however, was watching in an _amused_ matter.

Just before anyone could say anything, the guard screamed even harder for one last time, before he turned into a **black, slimey goop mob**.

Everyone froze. The mosnter turned towards the small group, it's red eyes glared at them, and focused on a poor guard who held his gun shakingly. The monster started moving very slowly towards it. Everyone didnt know what to do. The targeted guard stood still, his mind racing and sweat falling. Takeharu couldnt watch any longer and commanded

"Guards! What are you doing?! Shoot it!". He held his frightened daughter tight. The other guards seemed to wake up from their trance.

"Y-Yes sir!" They did as told, aiming for the monster.

But, it didnt seem like any of their shots gave an affect, as the monster seemed like it wasnt feeling anything. The scientist watched intrigued, waiting for a next move and looking forward to seeing a rare sight.

Minato couldnt move. ' _W-What the hell is that?!_ ' Even though he stood behind the scene and was probably safe from this 'goop monster', he still felt his heart pound hard.

The monster brought up a slimey hand-like part of its 'body' and slashed the poor targeted guard down to the ground. He fell unconscious. Everyone's mouth went agape.

The monster looked at the father and daughter, and glared at them. The guards ran infront of the two, but the monster slashed them to the sides, making them hit their heads to the wall and go unconscious. It was just Takeharu, Mitsuru and the scientist, who was watching from afar in the back.

Just as the monster was about to make their way towards Takeharu however, Mitsuru intervened, and stood inbetween the two.

"Don't you dare touch my father!" She shouted at the monster, eyes determined to protect her parent.

"Mitsuru! What are you doing?!" Takeharu went speechless. Minato was about to come to the rescue and help the family _somehow_ before an unexpected turn if event happened.

Mitsuru's body started glowing a bright light, shining and lifting her up in the air. Nothing was there, and she just floated around the glowing aura. Suddenly, a sound of cracking glass echoed throughout the lobby. It came from Mitsuru's mind.

A tall, slim woman-like figure emerged from behind Mitsuru. She had a blue armor chest piece with a dark blue shirt-like clothing underneath. The shirt had white sleeves

Silence was everyone's respond to this. Silence, filled with shock and confusion. But also, along with astonishment.

Minato's mouth felt like it just dropped to the ground. ' _W-What the hell is going on?!'_ He kept questioning himself.

Takeharu was sitting in the ground, wide-eyed. He fell down a moment ago when the figure had just appeared. He, himself, could not believe his eyes. But it was not because he just saw his own daughter do something miraculous, it was because it meant that she had to follow in the family business.

Mitsuru glared at the monster, who froze in fear. She pointed at it, looking to the figure with an authoritive look that meant ' _kill him'_. The figure nodded, and with a strike with one of its rapiers, the monster had a giant slash on its body, and it started evaporating into slime, then into dust. The figure sheathed her rapier and disappeared. Mitsuru dropped from the air and landed on the ground, tired and exhausted. Takeharu rushed towards his fatigued daughter, and kneeled by her.

"Mitsuru! Are you alright?!" He asked with concern, checking her body multiple times for injuries of any sorts.

"Yes father, Im okay..." she smiled warmly.

"I'm just glad that you are alright father" her smiled was framed on her face, before she lost consciousness and napped in the arms of her loving father.

Takeharu exhaled thankfully. He looked down to his daughter. ' _This isnt what I wanted. This isnt what she's suppose to do. What have I done? Mitsuru is going to grow up with the burden of our family name, all thanks to me...'_ Takeharu couldnt stop blaming himself. He let his precious daughter come on to his life in the worst way possible.

"A persona!" The scientist shouted with excitement in his voice.

"Did you just see that Takeharu-sama?! Your daughter just summoned a persona!" The scientist started to giggle in glee and happiness. ' _Persona? Is that what they call those figures? Does that mean other people can summon those things too?_ ' Minato became intrigued by the scientist.

"This is great! Not only did we just experience what a shadow is capable of first hand, we have our own persona-user on our side! Hahahaha! This is great

news-" "Mr. Izuki!" The scientist was cut off by an enraged Takeharu.

"My daughter is unconscious, she sacrificed herself for me, and you're talking about this **now?!"** Takeharu shot a glare at Izuki.

"But sir, this really is grea-" "SILENCE! I dont want to hear another word of it until we get her to safety! Her life takes top priority, understood?!" Takeharu's voice echoed all around the room, making Minato tremble for a moment. Izuki fell silent.

"Forgive me, Takeharu-sama. I shall call reinforcements..." Izuki bowed before walking out of Tartarus, Minato barely being able to completely hide from him, since the pillar he was hiding in was right next to the only entrance and exit. He thanked the gods that Izuki was blind with his weird objectives. After Izuki left, the room went silent.

Minato looked at Takeharu, who was holding Mitsuru in his hands gently, not wanting to wake her up after an exhausting event. 'So... This is what its like to have a loving father...' Minato looked at them sadly, flash backs from just a few hours ago passed through his mind.

"Your life? Your life?! This so called 'life' you inherit right now is not yours, but mine! You cannot take control of it without me! You are in my chains! Chains you cannot break, Minato!" His father shouted at him.

"I dont care! Why would someone as cruel as you run my life?! You hurt mom you bastard! Im different then you! Im not like you! Im not gonna be you!" He shouted with all his might.

"Thats not for you to say..." His father gave Minato his signature glare, but this time it intensifies, as if it was like a sword, a sharp sword. So sharp it pierced right through his soul. Minato couldnt move. Even if he's saying all of these things and acting tough about it, he was scared. He was a coward. He couldnt stand up to his father properly 'How stupid of me for even trying...' He thought to himself as the flashback ended.

Minato placely touched the bandage that wrapped around his head, covering his right eye. He brushed it and felt tears welling up in his eyes, he merely brushed them off with his sleeves.

"Come now, Mitsuru. We should get you home now..." Takeharu interrupted Minato's thoughts as he stood up from the ground, Mitsuru in his hands. They were making their way towards the exit, Minato hiding from them.

This was like those scenes in the movies where the characters came back from a tiring fight. They were about to go back home from a tiring roller coaster of emotions. They were going to check on their injured and have open doors to the future.

Well, this was suppose to be like those scenes...

 **BANG** *

But...

Minato got up, Takeharu looked behind. His eyes widened

What if I tell you...

The unconscious bodies of the fallen guards from before stood, turning into monsters as well. They glared at Takeharu. The two monster then dashed towards the father and unconcious daughter, getting their 'hands' ready for attacks.

That this was...

Takeharu crouches, and faces towards the opposite direction of the monsters, showing them his back. He held Mitsuru tightly and tried to cover her from any incoming attacks. The last thing he wants to see is seeing his daughter get injured by his hands again.

He waited. Expecting a painful slash to his back that would cause blood to pour out. He waited. But nothing happened.

Takeharu looked back, and this was definetely a surprise.

A young boy with navy blue hair stood, inbetween them. His blue eyes fixed on the monsters, and his own 'persona' appearing behind him. His eyes glowing, his hands clenched together, his aura bold.

Only the beginning?


	2. Chapter 1: A New Path

_Chapter 1: A New Path_

 **[AN: So, apparently, after publishing the prolouge yesterday, I was shocked to find out that you guys actually enjoyed it :O.** **Like dang boi Im shook ~ (in a good way lol).** **I literally posted the prolouge at 11pm midnight and the next day after school boom I got followers and people who like this piece of MM (thats what I call the ship name because of the candy lol).** **I was doubtful since this was my first fic, but you guys gave me encouragement to write more :D thx guysss. Sorry if I posted this late, I was busy because today is 17 August! Indonesian Independence Day :D** **Oh yeah, sorry if I had any typos on the prolouge and my dialouge is kind of shitty ~_~" ill try to fix it as much as I can. I updated the last chapter and tried fixing it, and also added Minato some bandages over his head, you'll see why later ;). This story is suppose to be in 2017, but since this is a flashback on how Minato got his persona, its around when he was 8 or 9, making it in 2009.** **Also, the prolouge was inspired by "Reasons for Living" by BlackDomus500. No copyright, I just really liked his/her idea a lot.** **Check them out**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :D]**

* * *

Minato awoke. His blurry vision only being able to see stars appear infront of him. White light was all he could make out. He groaned in discomfort, covering his eyes slightly with his hands, and tried to sit up straight. His mind too hazy and foggy, he couldn't remember a thing from that night. Only a few scattered pieces here and there. Minato placed his right hand over the bandage wrapped around his head.

' _Where... Where am I?_ ' He thought to himself as he tried to make out his surroundings.

White. Not just the lighting, but the room was white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, white bed with white sheets... the only things that weren't white were just room furniture such as the flower pot next to him sitting on top of the desk.

Oh, he was in a hospital room.

His vision cleared up, not completely but enough for him to notice that there's another resident resting in the same room. He looked to his right, opposite side of the windowed side of the room. She had long, crimson-red hair, a white blouse with a giant red bow on her-

' _Wait a minute..._ ' Minato remembers something.

' _Its the same girl from that night!'_ He started getting a few small flashbacks, remembering Mitsuru and Takeharu and the small group they were accompanied with.

"Ah, you're finally awake?" A voice eradicated the silence of the room as the door opened.

Minato looked to the source of the voice, and saw Takeharu, making his way towards his bed. Takeharu wore the same attire as that night, his eye patch no different then before and his aura still authoritative. However, this time, it seemed more friendlier towards Minato. Maybe because Takeharu was smiling slightly at him?

"May I?" Takeharu asked politely, gesturing to the free spot in the end of the bed, asking for permission to sit next to Minato.

Minato merely nods in response.

The eye-patched adult took the spot, and relaxed himself as he folded his hands together and placed them on top of his legs. He looked at the boy with a calming, assuring look.

"I reckon that you are feeling better now that you have rested?" Takeharu asked him with a much more relaxed pose, and the scary-authoritative ambiance that was coming from the eye-patched businessman was replaced with a much more positive and calming atmosphere, as well as his fatherly-like smile and tone Takeharu was using on Minato. Minato became dumbfounded for a little while, before shaking his head and regaining consciousness.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your hospitality and kindness. But could you please tell me where I am and how long I've been sleeping?" Minato asked with a lot of formality and respect in his voice.

Takeharu chuckled at how formal the boy was.

"There's no need to be formal, boy" He placed his right hand on Minato's shoulder.

"You're in Tatsumi Hospital, owned by the Kirijo group. You've been asleep for about a day or two from exhaustion. There wasnt any major injuries, other then you had a broken arm right there. It seems like that injury around your right eye was there before the battle though, but dont worry I wont pry. Right now, the time is... 2.34pm" He informed Minato with even more information then he needed.

"Ahh... I-I see... Thats a lot of information, Mr Takeharu..." Minato felt intimidated from the older man. He merely rubbed his neck when Takeharu became intrigued by his bandage, but he quickly realized Takeharu mentioned something about a broke arm. Minato looked down, and saw his left arm in a cast, all wrapped up in bandages.

' _How could I not feel or see this before??'_ Minato asked himself.

"Dont worry, it should heal in a few months" Takeharu assured him.

"O-Oh... Thats good..." Minato relaxed himself.

"Anyways, I want to thank you for that night. If you hadn't showed up Im not sure if I would have been able to make it out of there alive. You even saved my daughter's life, Im eternally in your debt, young boy" Takeharu smiled and pats Minato's head.

"Oh, t-that was nothing. I-Im flattered by your words, Mr Takeharu. But I was merely doing what I felt like was right" he said sheepishly and rubbed his nape in embarrassment. Minato really did feel flattered by Takeharu though, unlike everyone else, it was uncommon for Minato to receive such praise.

"Still, I have never met a boy as courageous as you before! Honestly, you could have died in there but decided to help us anyway. I hope I can return the favor one day" Takeharu smiles at the boy, as if he was his father. Minato went silent from embarrassment and because he didnt know what to say.

"T-Thank you sir..."

Suddenly, Minato and Takeharu heard a small groan coming from the other side of the room. Mitsuru had just woken up, no injuries whatsoever. Just a headache. Her head stirred around the bed, just like Minato before, unable to see her surroundings through her hazy vision.

"Mitsuru!" Takeharu called out her name as he made his way towards his daughter. He sat on her bed, Minato merely observing them from his spot.

"Fa..Father...?" Mitsuru rubs her eyes as her vision starts readjusting.

"Are you alright? Feeling better?" Takeharu's voice was full of concern.

"Yes, Im alright. My mind is just hazy is all..." her vision finally clears and she smiles to her father.

"Are you sure? You dont want me to call the nurse? Maybe you really are sick? Maybe you need-" "Father, Im fine, honestly" Mitsuru cuts Takeharu off from his unnecessary overprotective-ness.

Takeharu lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, if you say so..." Takeharu brushes his hands over his daughter's soft cheeks. They smile at each other with warmth and comfort. Minato watches closesly. This was new to him. His father never acts like this towards him. It was always about what his father wants.

"Well, I best get going. Theres a meeting I need to attend. You better behave alright?" Takeharu tells Mitsuru.

"Yes father" she smiles.

"Thats good to hear" Takeharu pats Mitsuru's head gently.

He turns to Minato and says "Oh, and Minato? Please get acquainted with Mitsuru. Im sure you two will bond well together". Minato froze, and Mitsuru realized his presence. She eyed him in a curious manner.

"Y-Yeah... O-Okay..." Minato smiles sheepishly and rubs his nape, looking to the side. Takeharu chuckles and Mitsuru stayed silent.

"Whats wrong Minato? Are you shy infront of Mitsuru?" He asks in a teasing manner. Minato blushes.

"N-No! I-I just never talked to anyone my age before!" Minato starts waving his hands in a nervous disagreeing way. ' _Especially a pretty girl_...' He thought.

Takeharu kept chuckling and Mitsuru didnt know how to respond.

"Well then, I'd best be going. Get along alright?" Takeharu asked the two children, and their answer was a nervous nod. He chuckles even more as he exited the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving the two alone in silence.

' _Man I never knew socializing could be this hard'_ Minato looked around, anxiously, trying to find a topic to start a conversation. Unfortunately, Minato really never had friends before. His father usually scared them away and he himself was socially awkward.

His eyes focused on Mitsuru, she seemed nervous herself. She didnt look at him, she just sat at her bed, her legs crossed with one another. Her crimson hair wasn't tied like last time. They flowed like a red waterfall on her face as she looks down a bit. Her bow was still tied however, and her red skirt was still neat and tidy with only a few wrinkles. Her blouse had some dirt marks, probably because of her impact when she hit the ground after summoning her 'persona'. But nevertheless, she looked...

 _Pretty..._

"W-What?" Mitsuru looked at Minato, her face blushing. Minato broke out of his trance. ' _I must've accidentally said that out loud... dammit!'_ He cursed himself.

"I-I umm... s-said that y-you're ve-very pretty..." Minato barely managed to get that out of his mouth, Mitsuru barely heard him. But she did. Causing the blush to stay on her face and even intensify.

"O-Oh... Tha-Thank you..." The redhead had never been complimented by anyone like this before. It felt different then the complimants the adults would give her at parties.

More silence.

Minato couldnt take it anymore. He finally mustered the courage and inhaled. As he exhaled, he got off the bed and walked towards Mitsuru's bed. Stopping infront of the redhead's bed, he looked at her and reached out his right hand.

"I'm Minato Arisato. Its nice to meet you" he says smiling, looking confidant as if that little ' _pretty_ ' didnt happen just now. Mitsuru hesitantly takes his hand and shakes it.

"Mitsuru Kirijo, its also a pleasure to meet you"

"Kirijo? Like the company Kirijo?"

"U-Umm... Yes..."

"Woah! Thats so cool!" Minato exclaimed with a giant smile plastered on his face.

The two talked to each other all day. Talking about different things, about each other. They were getting along quite well. Minato learned that Mitsuru loved classical music and strawberry cheesecake. He also learned that Mitsuru was a great listener and is very pretty. He was shocked to find out that Mitsuru was actually younger then him, since his birthday is in March 3 and her's at May 8. Mitsuru learned that Minato loves astronomy and music. She also learned that Minato can tend to start ranting a lot about the things he love and how charming he is when he does so. Their conversation nearly lasted until 9pm, until the nurse visited them and told them to rest. They went to their beds and 'slept', but as soon as the nurse went out of the room, they started another conversation, but tried to keep quiet as they didnt want to attract any passing nurses or doctors to check on them. This conversation lasted until the clock struck twelve.

Everything went green, as usual. No bloodstains or coffins in the room luckily. Minato merely kept ranting about how endless the universe actually is. Mitsuru, however, was slightly bothered by the other world.

As Minato kept ranting about how the universe could be expanding as they speak, he stopped in his tracks and saw a very uncomfortable Mitsuru. She was hugging herself very tightly amd kept looking down on the floor, not too much but definetely below eye contact.

"Mitsuru-chan? Are you okay?" He asked with concern, making Mitsuru snapped out of her trance and looked at Minato.

"U-Ummm... y-yes Im fine..." she said sheepishly. Minato was definitely not convinced.

"Are you sure? You look uncomfortable..." Minato crawled closer to her, and sat beside her.

"Y-Yes Im fine" She was still resisting to tell the truth. Minato got even more concerned, but he didnt want to pry.

"If you say so..." He said and looked out the window.

The two were sitting on Minato's bed, right next to the giant window of the hospital room. The moonlight was so bright that it nearly lighted up the whole room, where the electricity was off because of the other world. Minato looked at the supersized, ominous, yellow moon. The silence in the room was heavy, you can literally hear the wind blowing outside.

"When I'm older, I want to visit the stars" Minato says out of the blue. Mitsuru looked up at him, quite surprised how he suddenly said that.

"What?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

"I want to visit the stars and find my mom one day. They say that all the dead people become stars. Someday, I want to go to one and find my mom" He said as his intensified look turned into a determined one.

"Your... mom...?" Could he mean that his mother is no longer with him? Like her?

Minato looked down, luckily his right eye was covered by bangs and his bandage, so Mitsuru couldnt see some tears forming. But she felt it.

Minato shook his head. "Its nothing. Anyways, did you know that right when the Big Bang Theory happened, the universe was actually small? Well, apparently, scientists have shown that-" Minato changed the subject and went back into rambling mode. He smiled as if his sadness disappeared and he didnt say anything. Mitsuru eyed him, but decided against it and didnt pry. She smiles slightly as he kept rambling throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 2: Persona

_Chapter 2: Persona_

 _Minato looks at her, anxious what will happen, nervous what her choice was. He wanted to move, he wanted to comfort her, but he knew that one wrong move can cause a fatal end. He didnt know what to do. He just stood there. She just stood there, looking up at the sky. She looked so peaceful, yet so distressed._

 _"Minato, do you remember what I said about the stars?" She spoke to him, however face forward and not moving._

 _"That one day, if someone dies, we will become a star?" She spoke so gently, and Minato could tell what she is thinking, but he didnt want to acknowledge it. It was too much for him._

 _"Well its not really logical and it probably isnt true, but... that doesnt mean you shouldnt believe it" she looks down, down to the low ground from the high rooftop they stood on._

 _"So..." She looks at him, her smile glowing brightly, eyes closed to make her look like she's happy, tears flowing down her cheeks. Minato knew what she was going to say. He knew, but he couldn't believe it. He didnt want it. He wanted her to stay with him forever. Why would this happen? Why is she saying this? Dont say it. Dont say it. Please dont say it._

 _"I look forward to the day we meet again..."_

 _"M-Mom...?"_

* * *

Minato awoke. Drenched in sweat. His breath unsteady and his hands shaking as they hold onto the blanket for dear life. "Minato? Is something the matter? A nightmare prehaps?" A familiar voice rang through his mind. His vision hazy and bright, he couldnt only make out white and a few figures. Minato's mind tried to make out who's voice was calling out to him. He placed his right hand over his head and held it tight, as if he was trying to sustain the dizziness within him.

Thats when he felt a hand placed gently over his shoulder.

"Must've been a very bad nightmare, huh?" He realized the familiar voice. It was Takeharu. His vision cleared, and there stood the eye-patched man and his redhead daughter, standing next to his bed. Mitsuru looked very concerned, and held her father's hand tightly.

Minato looks down, sadly. "Yes, it really was..." he mumbled.

A thought crossed his mind. His mother, the most gentle and kind person he ever knew, jumping off the 40 floored building that his father owned, and leaving him behind. His emotions stirred, he bit his lips, his eyes trying to hold back the tears, and his grip on the blanket tightens. It had already been months since it happened, but it still felt like yesterday. He always wondered to himself. ' _Why does it hurt so much?'_. Minato shook his head and relaxed himself. "But it's fine, Takeharu-san" he smiles at the Takeharu, a smile that glows brightly with radiance and innocence, like a sun.

Takeharu doesnt seem convinced, but goes with it anyway. "If you say so. Anyways, I need to ask you about that night, if you dont mind" He explains with a small smile of his own.

"Oh, alright then" Minato agrees and looks at him, wondering what he will ask about.

"Oh, but first. I realized we havent had a proper introduction yesterday, I apologize. I guess I had a lot in mind to notice" Takeharu apologizes.

"Im Takeharu Kirijo, Im sure you know my name since everyone was calling me that during that night, but I still felt like telling you, if you dont mind" Takeharu explained.

Takeharu smiles.

"Great, now that we are done with the introductions, lets get started shall we?" He smiles at Minato. He then faced Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru? Can you please excuse yourself for a while? I promise it wont be long" Takeharu politely asked Mitsuru, and she nods went out of the room, leaving the two inside to their privacy.

"Is something the matter, Takeharu-san?" Minato asks after Mitsuru closes the door behind her. The older man looks at Minato with an assuring look on his face and kneels down to his level.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need some information about that night. May I ask some questions? Dont worry, it'll be like a popquiz" Takeharu asks the boy, trying to make him as comfortable as possible, but then notices his discomfort. He wondered if he really was okay in concern.

"But I hate pop quizzes..." Minato pouts, and his face dropped a little. Takeharu went silent and started laughing out loud. His concern fadded away and was replaced by amusement.

"Dont worry, its a very easy one. Shall we start?" He asks the boy, and he nods in agreement.

"What do you remember of that night?"

Minato tried to remember what had happened throughout the foggy memory. He could only make out a few basic things scattered here and there, such as him dashing into the fight and him being chased by the two monsters. He also remembered a figure of a man with white hair and terrifying, glowing, scarlet red eyes. It wore thick, metal armor like a knight's with a giant star painted in the middle, and in the star was a small harp. On it's head, a headband that was connected the a blood red scarf, loosely curled around the neck. The figure also held a silver sword and shield, both held in it's arms tight. It's sword was sharp and intimidating, held on the figure's right hand. It's shield was circular, with a small harp symbol in the middle. The shield was strapped around the figure's left hand. On it's back, was a giant white harp and a long telescope.

' _Odd...'_.

"I remember a weird figure that looked a lot like a knight, but it wasnt human. It's skin was black, cold and metallic, white messy hair with red glowing eyes that had no pupils. It wore a weird headband that was connected to a red scarf and was using a shield with a harp symbol on it and a silver had knight armor on with a star on it's chest piece, along with a small harp in the middle of the star. It also had a giant white harp on it's back and a long telescope too. Is that my persona?" Minato explained to Takeharu, and found the persona quite odd. Takeharu merely chuckles and answers.

"Yes, that is your persona. Dont worry, personas tend to have weird appearances. Their appearance was made up by their host's own _mask._ This is because personas are manifestations of the _persona user's_ personality or traits. Maybe it had that telescope and star because maybe you have an interest in astronomy? Maybe it had that harp because of your interest in music? Maybe it was like a knight because of your loyalty? Even though you have not told me of your interests, I can tell easily by your description of your persona" The eye-patched man explained to the 9 year old child, who was amazed by his words and looked in awe at the man.

"Thats so cool! Yes, I love astronomy and music! Im not sure about me being loyal but now that I think of it, it actually does sound a lot like me!" Minato started getting hyped up because he found this topic of personas quite _fascinating._ Takeharu smiled as he looks at the boy, who was ranting about it in his own world.

"Did he tell you his name?" Takeharu asked, making Minato stop his tracks.

"Name?"

"Usually, the personas tell their hosts what their name is. Like how Mitsuru's was Penthesilia. I know this because I asked her when you were still sleeping. So what was yours?"

Minato tried to recall his memories again. He placed a hand on his chin and hummed as he tried to remember.

* * *

 _He stood still, looking at the tall figure infront of him. His face expression in awe and his body frozen. He couldnt believe his eyes. He had his own persona._

 _ **I am Thou,**_

 _ **Thou art I**_

 _ **From the sea of thy soul I cometh,**_

 ** _I am Asteri Arpa_**

 **The harmony of the night...**

 _More astonishment was in his eyes. He had to admit, his persona looked really cool. Minato couldnt help but start hopping on the spot and shouting "Alright!" with a giant smile on his face. At that moment, he nearly forgot what was happening there._

 ** _*BANG*_**

 _Well, almost..._

 _Suddenly, giant footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly went back to reality. He looked to the side, behind the figure, was the two monsters dashing towards them. Their goopy bodies though, refrained them from actually going fast. Their speed was only a little faster then an average person's walking speed. But it was still enough for them to get closer and closer by the second._

* * *

And then the flashback ended.

"Oh! His name is Astari Arpa! He said something about 'The harmony of the night', which I dont get. But I think his name means 'Star Harp' in Greek! Man this is so cool!" Now was back to Minato ranting mode. Takeharu merely smiled gently at the boy.

' _This boy definetely got the potential. He can be a great asset for us'_ Takeharu thought to himself. But then as he observed Minato's excitement, he started frowning, and looked down at himself. ' _But for what cost? Bringing two children in for something that can be risky for their lives. Bringing my daughter and a random boy to a ride that was constructed by my father...'_.

"Takeharu-san?" Takeharu woke up from his thoughts, and looked at the concerned boy who stopped ranting. The man smiles.

"Im alright. But I need to ask, and please listen and consider this very carefully. I know that you just appeared and all of 'this' had very most likely surprised you, and thats understandable. The persona that you have obtained will be with you no matter what choice you pick. This favor Im going to ask of you is very dangerous, people's lives have been lost and some turned into those _shadows_. By accepting this favor, you will be taken under my care for as long as you want to keep this favor. By denying this favor, then I must ask of you to forget that any of this ever happened and live a normal life. These are some things you should take notice, or else you might regret what you have chosen" Takeharu looks at Minato, who's excitement is coming back.

"Now, I must ask you something"

" **Would you like to join us?** "

Minato thought carefully. Even though he tried to sustain all of his giddiness and excitement within him, he knew Takeharu was right. This is a very important choice. If he picked to go with this 'favor', then there is a possibility that he will die young. Minato could be fighting things that he has never seen before, heck he is probably being too overconfident in himself right now. If he picked to deny the favor, he could live a safe, normal life. The second one was definetely something everyone would choose. But Minato thought more about it. If he did choose the favor though, he would he able to relive his life and start anew. He could learn new things and be happy. He would live in a totally new different life then before. He wont have to bare the shackles his father has tied him to. He could meet new people that his father has forbidden him to even look at. But most of all, he could start to actually just avoid _him._

"I know this is a hard choice and might take a few days, so please take your ti-" "I accept." Minato stood up on the bed as he said that. Takeharu's mouth was agape. He looked at Minato, who seemed like he was glowing some radiance from his confidence. The boy, even if he knew there was a chance that he might lose his life by accepting, still kept a proud smile on his face, no hesitation or regret was shown. It was as if he was 100% sure of his choice. Takeharu stayed silent. Even though he was happy that Minato had happily and proudly accepted his favor, he couldnt help but feel guilty of this.

 _'More blood would be caused by my hands...'_ He thought, before shaking his head.

"Thank you Minato. I owe you" Takeharu said.

"Well then, I should get going. I will inform you more about personas and shadows in our next meeting. Until then, Im going to have a helper come pick you and Mitsuru up from the hospital. Then you two will be going to Tokyo and waiting for me in the manor" Takeharu said as he stood up and started grabbing his things.

"What? Tokyo? Manor?" Minato had never gone to another city without his parents before.

"Yes, the Kirijo Manor in Tokyo"

"Can I bring my sister? Pleeeeaaaassssseeee! Im sure that if I had the potential, she probably does too!" Minato begged Takeharu.

Takeharu chuckles and pats Minato's head. "We'll see...". Minato smiles brightly and seems to enjoy the patting. Takeharu chuckles.

"Should I contact your father? What's his name? Arisato...?" Takeharu asked as he finally got all of his things. Minato froze and looked at Takeharu.

"U-Umm..."

Takeharu noticed his uneasiness.

"What is the matter? I heard your mother had passed away a few months ago. I give my condolences. But Im sure your father would be worried sick if he didn't recieve a call about where you are right now"

Minato looked at Takeharu and then down at himself. ' _He probably read a file about me... That would be logical, though... He seems to know my family more than a file should tell'_ Minato thought.

"...No, its fine. I ran away from home for a reason" was his answer. Takeharu's eyes widened. His tone was normal, no sadness nor happiness in his tone, or even body language. Even his eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"... My apologies for bringing up such topic..." Takeharu wouldnt pry, thats not his job. If he needs to know the reason, he has his own ways. It seems that asking information about Minato's family now wouldnt be a great choice.

"Its fine. Its all in the past now..."

 _Silence._

Takeharu coughed.

"Anyways, I'll be on my way now. I'll meet you and Mitsuru at Tokyo, alright? I'll try to see if I can bring your siblings here. I remember, a younger biological sister, and one adopted sister" Takeharu tried his best to lighten up the atmosphere.

He looked at Minato, who was still looking at him lifeles-ly. Its as if all of that excitement had died down after that topic he brought up. Again, the guilt hit Takeharu hard. He said his goodbye, and closed the door behind him.

Minato was left in the room, alone and quiet.

 _Like always..._

* * *

 **[AN: Hello! :)**

 **Nice to meet you guys again. Sorry this chapter took longer then expected. This is still the beginning and I suck at making beginnings -"**

 **Anyways, for those of you who are wondering, yes. This new persona 'Asteri Arpa', is an oc persona and yes, I used google translate for it's name XDDD. Its basically Orpheus but in a knight's armor that has a star in the middle with a harp in it and a circular silver shield with a harp in it and a silver sword. Oh and a telescope that is sitting on it's back like the harp. And yes, Im putting in my oc and Minako! Yay :D But my OC will be introduced later in the story though. The pairing for Minako would be Minako x Akihiko, and my ocs would forever stay single :')**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D]**


	4. Chapter 3: Relation

_Chapter 3: Relation_

 **[AN: Hiiii im back with a new chapter :D quick note, I made a mistake on the first chapter, the one after the prolouge. Mitsuru's birthday is suppose to be May 8, not May 9. Sorry, I had someone who had that birthdate and accidently got confused in my mind lol. Forgive me ~_~"]**

* * *

Its no use, his tie seems like it wont ever be tied around his neck, his efforts only seem to get more worthless as he tries. Sighing and groaning, Minato sits down on the bed and looks up to the ceiling, giving up.

"Man why do I have to wear this?" He asks himself.

Takeharu had told Minato that a driver would pick him up, but he would need to wear a specific tuxedo-like suit (his size of course) only for today. He doesnt know why, but Minato is fine with it. The tuxedo was quite comfortable, if the tie would get tied.

A giggle snaps him out of his trance. Minato sat up and looked to the other side of the room, and forgot that Mitsuru was also there. He blushes in embarrassment. She smiles and walks towards him. When she was right infront of him, she asks him if he needs help.

"It seems that you are stuck, do you require assistance?"

Minato blushes even more, and looks to the side, pouting and puffing out his cheeks as he does so.

"I-I can do it myself" he answers.

"Really? It doesnt seem like so" She teases.

Minato stayed quiet, unable to make a only made a small 'hmph' noise in a childish manner, making Mitsuru laugh harder.

"Hehehe... Sorry, here let me help you" she reached out to his tie and started tying his tie, doing it as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her. Minato watches in amazement, even though its only a small matter of a tie. When only 5 minutes passed by, Mitsuru was done. The tie was neatly tied around his neck, tight enough to stay together but not too tight to the point where it chokes him. He looks at her in wonder.

"Woah! That was fast! How did you do that?" He asks as he looks down to see it.

Mitsuru smiles sheepishly. "Well, I have been using this red bow most of my life, so tying a tie is now a breeze for me" she answers.

Suddenly, the two were interuppted by a woman with a feminine butler's outfit that had walked in the room. Her hair was short, with two small pigtails on each side, with a dark purple shade. Her eyes were bright red-pinkish and she seemed to be wearing an earpierce.

"Young lady Mitsuru? The car is waiting" she called out to the redhead. But when her eyes moved to Minato, they looked at him in curiousity and concern.

"Oh, you must be Minato-san. Pleased to meet you, Im looking forward to your stay in the Kirijo household" Kikuno walked towards the boy and bowed formally. Minato had to admit, it felt like that scene in movies where the butler bows down to the character that was the butler's mistress's friend and then the butler starts matchmaking the two. Realizing that he, himself was the _character_ and Mitsuru was the _butler's mistress,_ Minato blushes and starts rubbing the back of his neck.

"U-Umm... Yeah... Pleased to meet you too..." he greeted shyly. Kikuno giggles a small bit before walking towards the door again. Looking at Mitsuru before she leaves, she gives the girl a small smirk before closing the door behind her. Mitsuru stays quiet, not sure what she meant by that.

"S-So, shall we go now?" Minato taps on her shoulders.

"Yes, I guess we should" she said. The two of them then start a conversation as they walked towards the car parked outside. When they reached the vehicle, Minato looks at Mitsuru, pointing out that her car was a frickin limo. Mitsuru, being as innocent and gullible as always, thought everyone could have a car like that. Kikuno watches the two from the front seat and smiles to herself.

* * *

"Waaaah, I cant wait until you meet her! She's totally going to start calling you Big Sister though. Haha..." Its been 5 minutes since Minato started thinking out loud about how his sister would react to Mitsuru. She just stares at him, smiling to herself at how talkative he can be sometimes.

Minato kept on talking and talking until they have finally reached the Manor, which was 'magnificent' quoted Minato. Mitsuru giggles at his expression and they walk inside. The blue haired boy was amazed. The manor had quite a European style to it, most probably French or German. All though it wasnt the most biggest mansion in the world, since the land was limited due to them being near the city, it was still amazing to the human eye. Or atleast, to Minato's eyes. What was even more shocking was that the inside of the house made it look bigger then it actually is. Chandeliers hanged over the ceiling, and maids and butlers were on standby. As Minato and Mitsuru were escorted by Kikuno to the living room, two guards followed them, wearing tuxedos and earpieces similar to Kikuno's.

"Woah... Mitsuru, this house is huuuuuuuuge!" Minato said as he kept twirling around while walking to examine the hallway. Mitsuru giggles.

Once they finally reached the living room, Kikuno told them that they can do whatever they want now. She then said that she had some business to attend to, apologizes to Mitsuru, then leaves the two on their own. Mitsuru looks at Minato, who was still awestruck at her home. She giggles.

"Do you want me to give you a tour?" She asks him, knocking him back to reality. When he realized what she said, his answer was only really aggressive nods. She giggles yet again, and pulls his hand.

"Come, we should visit the kitchen first" she said.

The two had a montage of roaming around the Kirijo household. They went to the kitchen, where several professional chefs had been preparing something for an incoming party that night. Then, they went to the main party room, where events would he held in the mansion. It was grand and wide, tables and seats placed elegantly around the room with a stage on one of the ends. Eventually, Mitsuru guided Minato to the garden in the middle of the mansion. It was an outdoor garden, and had beautiful flowers and plants growing around neatly. A small water fountain was in the middle, with a fish like statue spraying water out of its mouth, along with a stone bench infront of the fountain. After an exhausting tour, the two decide to take a break on the bench. They sat and looked around the garden. Minato was once again awestruck.

"Wow! These are beautiful, Mitsuru!" He shouted in glee, like he did in the whole tour.

"Thats what you've been saying the whole tour though" Mitsuru points out and giggles.

"I cant help it, your house is just _that_ amazing!" He says, looking at her with a smile.

"I see, well I should ask Kikuno to show you to your room later then" Mitsuru replies. She then herself starts to look around at the flowers. "They really are beautiful arent they?".

However, Minato's gaze was still on Mitsuru. He found something more beautiful then the flowers that surrounded them.

"Y-Yeah... very b-beautiful..." Minato suttered as he looked away in case she noticed him.

The two sat there for a while. Enjoying the silence, enjoying each other's presence. But, of course, Minato still wanted to know more about Mitsuru. He scooted over to sit nearer to her, who was still looking happy as ever and dangling her legs a little, on the bench and asked "So uhhh... Which of these flowers do you like most?". She hums for a while, thinking how to choose from the whole bunch of gorgeous looking flowers. Eventually, she snapped her finger and pointed at a certain one in the crowd. "That one over there" she says. Minato looks to the direction she points at, and sees a short tree with small pink and white flowers surrounding it, some were already bearing fruit.

"Its a japanese Ume Flower, it makes ume apricots which I heard were delicious, but I never tried" Mitsuru explains.

"Oh really? But why that flower?" Minato asks her. Suddenly, she looked down a little, and stopped dangling her legs. Minato doesnt know if he asked a senstive question or not, and was about to say "nevermind" but she replied before he could.

"My mother loved them. She used to put some on my hair..." she tells him, not looking at him but was clearly sad from her tone of voice. "She's very sick nowadays..." Mitsuru mutters, Minato unsure if she was informing him or she was just talking to herself.

"O-Oh... I see... Im-.. sorry to hear that..." he apologizes. ' _So she's kind of like me huh... But her mother is still around, I guess they just dont see each other much anymore due to her illness... And her father isnt a sadistic, selfish psychopath..._ ' he thinks to himself. Minato looks over to Mitsuru, but her head was still low, her hand gripping on the bench and her legs were intertwined with each other. She looked like she was fighting back tears. He couldnt blame her, he was in a similar situation. It seemed unfair for him that she tells him something personal and he doesnt, so he decides to tell her his own past about his mother. He inhales.

"Well, I had a cool mom too..." he starts. Mitsuru freezes for a while, and looks at him.

"Huh...?"

"She was what brought me to astronomy. I listened to her go on and on everyday about the universe. Most of the time, I wouldnt understand, hehe..." he rubs his nape and laughs nervously. But continued on. "However, that didnt matter to me, I only listened to her because I wanted to make her happy... After all, she went through a lot because of me..." he frowns, and a few tears form in his eyes. Mitsuru watches and was unable to do anything, from her lack of sosial experience. "Maybe thats why she left... because I was a burden..." he mutters under his breath, which had somehow processed through Mitsuru's mind.

"W-What do you mean..?" She asks. "What do you mean by 'she went through a lot because of you' and 'maybe thats why she left'?".

"... Its scary, you're not gonna like it" he warns her in a concerned way.

"But you seem so sad... I want to be there for you too you know. I dont want to pry, but I dont like seeing you so sad... Please tell me..." she asks politely. Somehow, what she said touched Minato's heart. He decides he should tell her.

"...Basically... my mother... has..."

" _Commited suicide..."_

"Minato..." Mitsuru's voice was soft, gentle, and apologetic. "Im sorry to hear that..."

Minato wipes off some tears off his eyes. "Im fine, sorry for ruining the mood" he apologizes with a smile, acting as if everything was alright. Mitsuru wasnt fazed though, instead she just goes speechless.

He frowns, then lets out a sigh. ' _Well I better change the subject, I dont want to see her getting all worked up because of me'_ he thinks.

Have you ever been to Kyoto?" He asks, shaking her a bit since it was out of the blue.

"U-Umm... I dont know, father usually goes on trips without me" she says, shyly.

"Really? We should go someday! Its my hometown, and my grandfather lives there to! He's a famous detective, which is so cool and-" And on and on Minato goes. Mitsuru stares at him, looking at his excitement whenever he talks about something of interest. He always looked so into it, and usually is, but that what made him seem so special wasnt it? Its just like the stars, he shines bright in Mitsuru's eyes. It seems that Minato had somehow mysteriously become close to her all of a sudden, becoming someone she wants to protect in a matter of only days. She ponders for a while. ' _Is this what he sees whenever his mother talks about astronomy to him?'. She then smiles and listens to him. 'Well, either way, I want to be there for him too...'._

"Mitsuru! Minato!" Someone's voice calls out to them, interrupting Minato. They look over to the source and see Kikuno walking towards them.

"There you two are. Minato-san, please follow me" Kikuno instructed. Minato nods.

"Okay, lets go Mitsuru!" He calls out and invites her.

"O-Okay Minato..." she hesitantly follows.

The two then follow the maid slash butler - Minato's not sure if shes a butler from her attire or a maid from her actions - and arrive infront of a door in the middle of a hallway on the third floor of the mansion.

"Please take the honors to open the door to your new home" Kikuno smiles.

Minato opens the door, and is amazed to find what is on the other side.

A large room, with white walls and a smooth, wooden floor. A bed laid on one side of the room, all tidied up and tempting Minato to sleep on. Next to the bed was a small door-less dorway that leads to a small room full of clothes, basically a wardrobe. Opposite of the bed in the room, was a giant tv, stuck on the wall, two speakers were placed next to them, one on each side. Under the tv was a table with normal essentials such as a notepad, a pencil and eraser and a flower pot, with a lily placed inside.

"Woah... this place is like a hotel room..." Minato exclaimes as he walks in. Kikuno had a look of satisfactory plastered on her face and Mitsuru giggles to herself.

"Well then, Im glad you like it. This will be your new room from now on and the clothes you wear will now be chosen from the wardrobe. If you have any requests or questions, feel free to ask me" Kikuno says before waving goodbye and leaving the room, letting the two have their privacy again.

"Man your house really is like a hotel" Minato reacts to Kikuno's behaviour.

"I guess so..." Mitsuru chuckles in responce.

As Minato got accustomed to the room, the two eventually started a new conversation, and sat on the bed together. They talked about many things, astronomy included of course. Eventually after they talked, they would go watch a movie in the tv and would play a game of 'what would happen next?' after an episode ended. Usually, Mitsuru wins due to her intelligence, not that Minato minds. This was actually new to Mitsuru, who had never had a friend before. She was too shy to have a proper conversation with someone without talking too formal to the point where the other kids her age wouldnt understand. So she was usually alone, and had horrible social skills. But, atleast she still have her parents. Her loving, caring and wise mother, and her protective, intelligent and responsible father, this started to grow on her and cause her to be so protective of them. She became protective and concerned whenever her parents were involved, and that increased dramatically after her mother started getting ill, and traveling all over the world to find a cure. Luckily, her mother was strong, and is still alive and healthy to this day, but that doesnt mean that she really was healthy. Mitsuru feels her heart ache at the thought of her mother, the last time she saw her was a year ago, when it was her 8th birthday. That night on that day, her mother departed to the west due to her illness suddenly spurring out. Unfortunately, on her birthday this year, Mitsuru's mother couldnt come. She was really sad, and barely talked on that day. But atleast they facetimed together, that made Mitsuru smile when she heard her mother's voice.

But now, somehow, in a matter of days, Minato was added to the 'must protect' list. He seems to be dependant, understanding, kind and talented. His passion in astronomy intrigues Mitsuru, and his charm in talking to her makes her have butterflies in her stomach. She doesnt mind though, she seems to enjoy his presence, it makes her forget all of the bad things in the world that she has to face.

On the other hand, Minato has had friends before, and is surrounded by family and relatives. They all cared for him very much, and he has fun with them too. But, he realizes that those smiles they wore whenever they were around him, were only masks to hide their true intentions. Even though there was Minako and Naoto, his close cousin, who were loyal and had pure intentions, that did not stop the rage that is chained within him when he thinks of what people describe his mother as. After his mother's death, they all started to look down on him, or betray him. His 'friends' from school would mock him for being a motherless child. His relatives would talk behind him about how her death was a 'blessing' due to his family hating on his mother for some odd reason. It was probably due to the fact that she was an astronomist. Although there is nothing wrong about it, his family thinks that 'a women should never do a man's job' and apparently being an astronomer is considered as a 'man's job'. Not only that, they would call his mother names that he does not understand yet but knows it means something negative, such as a 'slut', 'whore', 'bitch', etc. Just thinking of it makes his blood boil. But worst of all, was his father. Minato places his hand over his bandaged eye, he grips his head. Sighing.

Well, atleast he has Mitsuru now. Although she's gullible, innocent, socially awkward and shy, she also has good sides too. Such as her intelligence, beauty, caring behaviour, polite and even more. In fact, some of her weaknesses can also be turned into a good side. Her gullible, shyness and innocence is cute to him, and her socially awkwardness shows how pure she is. Minato feels a desire to protect her, take care of her, and make sure she keeps smiling.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Minato-san? Please come to the dining table, Takeharu-sama has come with news" Kikuno informs through the door.

"Okay! Ill be there in a minute!" Minato replies. He and Mitsuru then heard Kikuno's footsteps fading in the distance.

"Well then, we should go. Father has news for you after all" Mitsuru gets off the bed.

"Okaaaayyy _Mī-chan_ " Minato smiles and gets off the bed too, unaware of the nickname he just called her, with its own accent.

"Hmm? _Mī-chan_?" Mitsuru asks him.

"Huh? Oh. I must've said that by accident... If you dont like it then its fi-" " _Mina-kun_ " Mitsuru cuts him off by replying with a nickname of her own. Minato blushes.

"O-Oh... So we're doing this..." he smiles sheepishly.

"Of course, why not?" Mitsuru giggles. "Well, lets go, we shouldnt keep father waiting Mina-kun".

"Okay Mī-chan" The two walk down to the dining hall, together.


	5. Chapter 4: Training

_Training_

 **[AN: hi _ im back with another chapter. I made updated some small stuff in the last chapter. I mentioned that there would be twin ocs, but i changed it into one. Sorry for the sudden change, if it was an inconvenience ~_~"**

 **Also, I think that now, I want to have a minimum word count in each chapter, because I've been rereading a lot of fics, and a lot of them have rlly cool authors. I'm amazed that the author could wright frickin 100k words in each chapter! :00**

 **So I guess I'm not going to release a chapter unless its like... between 5 to 10k words count, so you guys can have a nice and pleasing story to read :D**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys would forgive me and enjoy this chapter :D]**

* * *

"Ah, Minato and Mitsuru... There you two are" Takeharu says as the two walks in the dining hall. The eye patched man was sitting on one end of the giant table, and had a few files infront of him. "Please, take a seat" he gestured to them.

Minato sits down on his left while Mitsuru sits on his right, looking curiously on the files.

"Why did you call me, Takeharu-san?" Minato asks. The man clears his throat.

"I have news to bring, do you want the bad one or the good one first?" He asks. Minato thinks to himself, and asks for the negative one first.

"Unfortunately, your sister is staying at your grandfather's home in Kyoto. This was due to your father mysteriously disappearing yesterday and your sister being highly upset" Takeharu explains with a frown. Minato's mood downgraded a small bit, he clenched his fist, he felt sad and angry at the same time. He was sad that Minako had not been able to stay with him, and that he wasnt there when she needed him the most. Although she doesnt know what their father has done, Minato thinks it would be better that way. ' _Atleast Naoto is with her..._ ' he tried to look in the bright side, but he couldn't help but feel angry at himself and his father, for not being there for Minako.

"I-I see..." Minato frowns, to Takeharu and Mitsuru's dismay.

"Well, theres still the good news you know. Do you want to hear it or no?" Takeharu tried to cheer him up. Minato simply nods while trying to make effort to smile.

"From Monday on, you and Mitsuru will attend the same schools and classes together. Im not sure if it really is good news to you and Mitsuru or not, but it would be nice if the two of you had start talking to each other so-" "AWESOME!" Minato shouts in glee. Takeharu was taken back from this, as he had not expected this reaction from him, even more shocking when he saw his daughter smiling widely next to him.

"Oh, I see, you two have get along quite fast dont you?" Takeharu chuckles to himself. This is good, no matter how surprising it is. It meant that Mitsuru will have someone to back her up from now on. ' _That doesnt hide the fact that I, her very own father, am the one who got her into this mess in the first place...'_.

"Of course! Me and Mī-chan are the best of friends!" Minato called out.

"Hmm? Mī-chan? Whats with the accent?" Takeharu seems intrigued in learning about his daughter's new social status.

"I dont know, I like using the accent. Makes it seem sound nicer, right?" Minato thought to himself.

Takeharu chuckles. "Haha, I see. I guess you two are in a nickname-basis now arent you?"

"Yes father, me and Mina-kun are getting along quite swell" Mitsuru assures.

Takeharu listens and watches the two talk to each other infront of him. He'd never seen his daughter interact such a way other then to him or his wife. Which reminds him, after his wife's departure to finding a cure, Mitsuru has been notified by the household's staff that she has been seen more closed off and reserved, such as only saying things when she needs to and having trouble in having a human-to-human conversation. It's not like he could blame her though, losing a mother in a way that you know she's around but not around you in particular can be quite saddening. He sighs to himself.

' _Hanae... I hope you're doing well wherever you are...'_

"Takeharu-san?" The man's thoughts of concern for his dear wife was interrupted by Minato.

He regains his stance. "Yes, Minato?"

"We're about to test our personas, right?" The boy asks. Takeharu nods.

"But, what about my arm? It's still injured" Minato looks at his left arm, still broken from that night.

Mitsuru speaks up. "Are you sure it would be safe if we let him fight, Father?"

Takeharu stopped to think. ' _That's right, I forgot about his arm. How irresponsible of me. But, it seems we have to test it tonight, since Ikutsuki seems very eager to see them in action. Hmmm... How can I do this without injuring the boy even further...'_. Takeharu took his time, but after 5 minutes he gave up, and sighed.

"It seems that we can't do much, unfortunately. The most we could do is just make sure you dodge the attacks" the man said, apologetically.

Minato nods, despite the risk he's taking. "Okay! I'm one of the fastest in my old school anyways!" He grins confidently.

Takeharu chuckles. Oh, are you now?" He starts to relax himself. He's amazed at the boy's cheerful and calm demeanor in whatever situation they put him in.

"Yeah! I use to do kendo too!" Now Takeharu knew, that would've intrigued Mitsuru's ears alright. He looked over to his daughter, who's eyes suddenly widened up and let out an excited aura around her. He smiles.

"Thats great, you and Mitsuru could- goodness, its nearly time" Takeharu says as he looked at his watch. It was 11.47pm, nearly time for the Dark Hour.

"Lets go, we need to test your skills and personas" Takeharu said as he stood up. He took the files and tidied them up, then giving then to Kikuno, who was waiting for them infront of the door. He looks at Minato and Mitsuru, and signals them to come with him. They nod in union, and walks towards the eye-patched man. The two followed him to a secluded area below the mansion.

Minato and Mitsuru stood there, in what seems like a training ground. It was secluded, with only one door out and in and cameras surrounding them. There seems to also have a trapdoor on the floor, which blended with the floor but Minato could easily spot it due to his keen eye. The walls were bland and white, but they seem to be very strong and durable. The two stood there with nothing more then a _gun_ , which was terrifying to say the least. Both the gun and the unknown event thats about to happen to them.

But when the clock struck twelve, everything turned green as usual. The lights flickered, and Minato expected them to turn off. But to his surprise, they didn't. He looks over to the cameras and speakers. They seemed to be on, from the red flickering light coming from the camera. ' _Interesting... How could they use electronics in the other world? Could they be using something?'_ Minato wonders to himself.

"Now then, before we get started, I'd like to say something" Takeharu's voice came out from the earpiece they gave the two. ' _Its good to see that we have some communication to them'_ Minato thought, feeling assured that Takeharu knew what he was doing.

"Since this will be your first time handling shadows purposely, I'd like to explain what the term 'shadow' is used for" Takeharu coughs to ready himself for - what Minato can tell - a quite long explaination. "Shadows, well, they're quite complicated. Just like personas, they are our manifestations created by us. But, unlike personas, which are manifested from our quote on quote 'mask', shadows are manifested from our negitive thoughts, such as stress. The more negativity our mind creates, the more shadows will appear, examples are when there's an examination week happening in school, it would cause much stress towards the students. Thus, more shadows would be produced"

"Which brings me to this question, Minato, do you remember anything from that night?" He asks. Minato thinks hard, humming unintentionally as he does so. _'Hmmm... Do I? I remember Asteri Arpa... And, ummm...'_ Minato lets out a distressed sigh.

"No, I dont... Sorry Takeharu-san..." He apologizes. From their earpierce, they heard Takeharu chuckle for a while.

"No need to apologize boy, I'm just testing if you remember anything is all" the man explains. "Alright, Im guessing from the fact that since Minato doesnt know, you two definitely do not remember how you summoned your personas, correct?".

Minato and Mitsuru nods.

"Well, the first time you awakened them, it was probably due to your own instinct, Mitsuru being there for me—" Takeharu paused for a while, his tone sounding a little more low then before. "—and Minato's will to save people, from my point of view" he guessed. Takeharu clearly doesnt know why Minato did that anyway, how he summoned his persona to save two strangers he barely talked to that night. At first he assumed he was a spy from Strega, the cult that was made after the man's father made a... mistake...

But after reading his files, he found that assumption very unlikely. Minato's parents were average workers, exept for his mother, who was the supposed heiress to the Shirogane Detective Agency's throne. Hoshi Shirogane worked as a Detective in her days, one of the best even. She was given the title of "Star Eyes", due to her name meaning star and her great and observant eyesight. However, after marrying a man like _him_ , she quit her job and became an ordinary housewife. The two would raise two children, with an adopted one too eventually. But, it was said that the boy's father had a mental illness, and had beaten both Minato and his wife (Minako and the adopted daughter was mysteriously left unharmed). It is unknown why he does so or why he would even marry the women in the first place, but it seems, from Isamu Shirogane, the boy's grandfather, that his father was a greedy and selfish man from his early school years. He was a cunning boy at a young age and had usually trick people into doing things that he wants them to do, or atleast to do something that would give him a leverage. Either way, that man is gone now, but Takeharu isnt sure when he'll be back. Its a miracle that Minato stays so positive even through his father's beatings.

"But now, with those guns, you can summon them manually" he informs. "However, Im not sure if you would like to know how..." the man scratches his head. _'God-bloody dammit. I shouldn't have brought those two into this...'_ he thought to himself. He inhales.

"Mitsuru, Minato, please _shoot yourselves in the head_ with that gun" Takeharu orders, his voice full of authority but also with shame.

"...w-what...?" He heard his daughter mutter, feeling the guilt weigh into him.

However, the man tried to keep face. "...You heard me..." he demands once more.

Minato looks over to Mitsuru, whose hands were shaking as she held the gun. He looks at the camera, thinking why her father would instruct them to do so. This was odd, how could a father tell two children - one of them including his one and only daughter - to go ahead and off themselves? Minato thinks hard, and looks at the gun. It didn't seem like a normal gun, it was way more skinnier and the grip was very light, as if there was no mag inserted inside. He looks under the grip, there wasnt even an opening where you can even load ammo in. Minato hums to himself, placing a hand over his chin and thinking. ' _It doesnt seem like a real gun, and it also seems that it doesnt use bullets...'_ he stopped looking at the gun, and instinctively looked up to Mitsuru. ' _If it isnt a real gun, it would make some sense.. Takeharu-san isnt trying to tell us to off ourselves, this must be another way of summoning our personas_ '.

Mitsuru couldn't do anything, she was scared. What would happen if she pulled the trigger, would a loud bang insert a bullet in her head? How could that possibly help summon her persona? Does that mean summoning a persona require the risk of having a fifty-fifty chance of dying? She looks hard at her hands, they were shaking. How can she protect father now, if she's too scared? Mitsuru had enough, she was about to forfeit to her father and-

"Asteri Arpa!"

 ** _*BANG*_**

Everyone looks to the source of the loud sound, they heard glass shattering and a blue light glowing in the room. They all looked at Minato, who had summoned his persona, Asteri Arpa, with ease. He was standing there, the gun still aiming right at his forehead, and was calm as ever. In fact, after Asteri formed, he smiled, and holds the gun next to him.

He looks at Mitsuru. "Dont worry, I figured it out" he assures, with his relaxing and calming smile. "This gun doesnt kill you, it's not a real one anyways. The proof is that it doesn't even have bullets inside, see?" He shows her the gun's grip, being too light as if it were a toy. "I realize that its meant to break your persona's seal, in your mind. Think about it, your persona is basically like us. Its our mask, so he hide ourselves deep within the mask. And our so called 'mask'—" he points at Mitsuru's forehead. "—is here" he smiles.

Takeharu stares at Minato through the cameras in amazement. This blue haired boy, who only knew about the concept of persona in a few days, had figured out about how to an evoker works in a matter of only a few minutes. ' _This is... a great opportunity. Shuji is probably dancing in happiness right now, that man... All he cares about is personas'_ the man thought. ' _Yet, it can be a bit... Dangerous... Minato's quick thinking and observation is a lot like what Isamu described his father to be... Exept, maybe he won't use it for selfish reasons..._ '. The scientists behind Takeharu also had their mouths wide open. None of them, had even understood the evoker in less then a whole week. Mitsuru looks like she atleast halfway understood what it was.

"..I see..." she says. Her hands stopped shaking, and she looked at Asteri Arpa. "Very well, I trust you, Mina-kun" she smiles. Minato smiles back.

Then, another shout and bang echoed the room.

"Penthesilia!"

 ** _*BANG*_**

And with that, Penthesilia is back. The scientists observed the two personas, looking in awe as the cameras observed every inch of the figure's bodies. Minato looks at Penthesilia.

"Woah... It has a fencing sword... Does that mean you fence, Mī-chan?" He asks. Mitsuru shyly smiles.

"Y-Yes... Although people have told me that its quite a... masculine sport..." she blushes in embarrassment. Minato shakes his head in disapproval and shock.

"What?! They said that?! How foolish of them! Mitsuru, if anyone tells you not to do something you like just because of a small matter such as gender, dont listen to them! I think its quite cool how you learn such activities!" Minato tells her, his eyes showing her how honest every word meant. Especialy the last sentence. Mitsuru blushes even more.

"O-Oh... Th-Thank you Minato... No one has ever said that before" Mitsuru thanks him. She has had her doubts before, thinking that learning how to fence would've been a bad idea. But, after hearing Minato, she realizes she should have more pride in her, more self-confidence.

"No problem. Hey! I know! We could teach other! You'll teach me how to fence, and I'll teach you kendo. Sounds great right?" He suggests. "Although... I'm probably sure you'd know how to kendo in less then a minute, since you're so talented and all..." Minato scratches his nape and laughs nervously, Mitsuru on the other hand, was flattered by his compliment.

"That sounds great, Mina-kun" she agrees, sending a smile to Minato, making him smile back. "But after your hand recovers of course" that caused him to pout a bit.

"Alright you two, now is not the time to start having a conversation. We're going to need you to fight real shadows, so bear with us when we unleash it" Takeharu says. Minato and Mitsuru nod at each other, and they get in their positions.

"Shuji-san, unleash the level 1 Maya" Takeharu orders to a scientist. At that moment, the trapdoor that Minato noticed on the floor opened, and reveals the same goopy-shadow monster from last time. He readies Asteri Arpa.

"Alright, before you do anything, please tell us your persona's attacks" A different voice came out through the speakers, different then Takeharu's, much more _sinister_. Minato was about to question who it was, but decides he would do it later.

"I have uhhh... Agi and... Cleave" Minato informs from what Asteri informs him. "Bufu and Dia" Mitsuru informs of her own attacks.

"Hmmm, I see... We'll start with Mitsuru-sama's Bufu then. Mitsuru-sama, could you please attack the maya with your persona? Using Bufu of course" the man asks.

"Acknowledged" she said.

"Penthesilia! Bufu!"

Suddenly, Penthesilia twirls around, her hands waving gracefully as if she was dancing as she does so. Then, the shadow had ice surrounding it and started to freeze, staying still for only a few seconds, before the ice breaks aggressively and the shadow gets hit.

"Ah, an Ice persona. Thats a strong skill, it could incapacitate the enemy for a short while, giving the persona user a chance to strike. Alright, lets just go over to Minato-san's attack first. Minato-san, use Agi" the man orders again.

"Alright!" He shouts. "Asteri! Agi!"

Suddenly, Asteri Arpa raises his sword, and glares upon the shadow. With a forceful momentum, he lowers the sword aggressively and points at the shadow. Then, after he does so, at the directioj he points, fire blazes through. The maya shadow burns, and seems like it was barely standing.

"Woah! A fire spell!" Minato shouts in excitement.

"I see, all of your attacks are interesting, to say the least" The mysterious man seems intrigued.

"Yes, but unfortunately, its the shadow's turn" Takeharu cuts in, worry in his voice. Before the children could say anything or ask what is wrong with that, the shadow had sneaked behind Minato, and shlashed him to the ground, slashing the bandages off his eye.

"AGH!" He shouts in pain, as he falls to the ground.

"Minato!" Mitsuru dashes towards him. The shadow looks at Mitsuru, and starts making its way towards her.

"MITSURU WAIT-!" Takeharu's voice cuts in the speakers, but was cut off by Asteri Arpa's cleave attack to the shadow. It wasnt a special attack with magic, it was Asteri swinging and piercing his sword through the maya shadow. The shadow cries in agony, as its body starts to fade into a more liquifieing state, and starts dissolving. Minato groans, then stood up, Mitsuru helping him as he does so.

"You're hit badly..." Mitsuru tells him, examining his broken left hand and now unbandaged eye in concern.

"I'm fine, really. Luckily, it didn't hurt me, only cut the bandages off my eye and caught me off balance" he sighs in relief, but rushes to cover his eye. "Besides, I've been through worse you know" he laughs nervously in order to try and lighten up the mood. He gives Mitsuru a small smile that he hopes would assure her. However, his last sentence only made her worry even more. But before the redhead could question him, the man talks through the speakers again. "Bravo! Bravo indeed! Spectacular show!" He applauds.

"Oh, and Mitsuru, try using Dia on Minato. It should heal him" The man informs. Mitsuru nods, and summons Penthesilia again.

"Penthesilia! Dia!"

Penthesilia looks at the injured boy, and swings her sword into an X shape. Suddenly, Minato's left hand stopped stinging, and he feels as if he was perfectly fine and refreshed. Still didn't solve his sore butt from the tumble though.

"Waaaah! Thats awesome Mī-chan! You got a healing spell!" He looks at her, smiling even wider. "You're so talented and cool! I wish I could be someone like you one day!" He gives her his signature, innocent, child-like smile, that grew from one ear to another. Mitsuru reddens from the high praise she was getting.

"T-Thank you Mina-kun... You weren't so bad yourself too"

Minato looks over to the embarrassed Mitsuru, his smile naver faded. Though, he had something in his mind. ' _How did that man know what type of attack Dia was?'_ He asks himself.

Suddenly, everything green turned back to normal, and the lights flickered.

"Alright you two, that seems to be enough for tonight, please meet us outside of the training room" they heard Takeharu's voice call them. They look at each other and nodded. Making their way out the room through the heavy, iron door, Minato looks at the spot where the maya shadow have been defeated. He feels an odd sensation, as if he was missing something.

"Mina-kun! Lets go!" Mitsuru's voice calls out to him, who was apparently tranced for a while. He shakes his head, ' _It's probably nothing_ ' he shrugs off.

Minato closes the door behind him and jogs towards Mitsuru and Takeharu, "Coming!"

* * *

Reaching Mitsuru and Takeharu, he notices another man standing next to them. He had long, brown hair and eyes, shaved beard, and glasses on. He wore a black turtleneck that hides under a cream peacoat.

"Minato, meet Ikutsuki, the main director of the Shadows lab. Ikutsuki, this is Arisato Minato, the boy I was telling you about" Takeharu introduced the two.

"I see... Pleasure to meet you, Arisato. My name is Ikutsuki. It's... hard to pronounce isn't it? My name I mean. This is why I don't enjoy introductions, hehe..." Ikutsuki introduces himself to Minato. His voice seemed to match the one from the speakers, the other man's voice. Being the director of the shadow's operatives, Minato expects that Ikutsuki must have a high spot in the Kirijo Corporation.

"Ah... N-No... It's fine, really... I'm Minato Arisato, and I'll be staying here for... uhh..." Minato looks over to Takeharu. The man then looks at Mitsuru, who was also curious of his answer.

Takeharu chuckles and smiles at Ikutsuki. "He'll be staying here for as long as he'd like". Ikutsuki's eyes widen, Mitsuru smiles joyfully and Minato looks at Takeharu in shock.

"R-Really?!" The boy had only expected Takeharu to take care of him until he becomes old enough to take care of himself, but the aura he was giving and sincerity in his voice made that seem unlikely... in a good way of course.

"Of course, did I not clarify this yesterday?—" Takeharu looks like he had been struck in the head by realization. "—Ah, that's right, I rushed out because an important meeting was called. Well, anyways, from now on, you'd be considered as Mitsuru's bodyguard. This would allow you high access to the Kirijo Corporation and high respect from it's staff" he explains, his voice full of sincerity and trust.

Minato couldn't believe it. Someone had cared for him. ' _Well, of course some people did. Including grandfather, Minako, Naoto, Mitsuru (I think), and..._

 _Mom..._ '

But this was different. This was a father figure, which Minato never had. His biological father had abused and abandoned him and his mother. Minako, for some reason, being spared. His father never gave him any hint of love, comfort, or even generousity. He only wanted him for the public view, since his father was quite the successful man he was. But behind the world's back, held a sadistic, cunning, evil man. The way he would grip on to Minato's shoulders whenever the boy displeased him was painful enough to give him aches for a whole week. Honestly, the most comforting thing he can do to him was to leave the boy alone. His mother fought for his sake, but at what cost?

However, now, someone had been added to the list. Someone who would help guide him like a true father figure, who would help him through all the mess he would make, that would not abuse, abandon and hurt him altogether. Someone who would let him have friends and tell their problems to one another without them being sent away. Someone that would give him shelter when it rains too hard, or water when it's too hot outside.

 _'Someone like Takeharu-san..._ '

"Ah, I see... Well then, I only came to meet you in person, and see you in action is all" Ikutsuki said, as he took his phone out and checked the time.

"Goodness! It's already 01.03! I better head back home, Kirijo-sama. I need to be early to wake up for tomorrow so I could go from the 'Dark Hour' to the 'Work Hour', yes?" Ikutsuki laughs at his own joke as he bows down at the three, then walking away from them.

"...I don't get it..." Minato thinks out loud.

Takeharu coughs. "Please excuse him, Minato. His taste in humor is... unique" Minato nods. He looks over to Mitsuru, who seemed as clueless at the joke as he is.

"Well, to be franks, he was right. It's getting late, children. You should be heading to bed now" Takeharu instructed them. They nodded, but before the two bid the man a farewell and a "good night", the eye patched man tugged Minato's shoulder.

He looks over to Mitsuru. "Mitsuru, would you please give me and Minato a moment?". His daughter nods, and walks further away to give the two some privacy. After making sure Mitsuru was out of voice range, he kneeled to Minato's level and places a hand over the boy's shoulder.

"What's this about, Takeharu-san?" The boy asks.

For a moment, Takeharu looked like he was a dead-panned statue. He was so stiff, and his firm was grip, but not as hard as Minato's father. Takeharu looks at Minato with a serious look on his face. "Minato... You heard what I said right? About being Mitsuru's bodyguard?" He asks. Minato nodded, unsure what will happen. Instead, however, the eye patch man started to look sorrowful and guilty. "Well, I mean it. Dragging you two into this, bringing both of you here, causing you pain and inconvenience, it was all definitely my fault. I take full responsibility. It seems I wouldn't be a very good father for Mitsuru in the future, and I fear that, from the mountain of paperwork I deal with everyday, I wouldn't be there for her when she would need me the most" Takeharu looked away.

"So, I have to put that responsibility on you. Despite only knowing you for a solid 2 or 3 days, it seems that she has grown fond of you. You would be given a home, shelter and a chance to live in this damp world through me, and I would act as a father figure towards you, if you wouldn't mind of course." Minato shakes his head, causing a small smile appear at Takeharu's face. But that smile faded in less then 10 seconds. "But in return, you must insure to me Mitsuru's safety and well-being. Do we have an agreement?" He asks, voice full of his usual authority and seriousness, but this time it sounded like a life and death situation. But either way, Minato knew what he was going to choose.

"Of course, Takeharu-san. I'll take great care of Mitsuru for you. I do owe you two for saving me from my father's beating don't I?"

Takeharu smiles at the boy, his grip on his shoulder weakened and his posture became more positive. "Thank you Minato... I appreciate this very much"

Mitsuru wasn't that type of child that would do whatever she is told despite the circumstances. She wasn't that tolerant, she was no pushover.

But if it comes to things like these, where her father's life might be in the line for the sake of his redemption from Mitsuru's grandfather's actions, she doesn't know anymore. The words he once said echoes in her mind.

" _I will do what it takes to cleanse the world of the dirt my father has inserted in the world, even if it means to kill me"_

Mitsuru shivers. She doesn't want him to die. She wanted him to live, and smile again. Just like when Mother was still around and healthy. Just like when they would have family trips, traveling, skating, doing anything together. She wanted to go back to those times.

But she knew she couldn't. It was part of the cold reality she lived in.

Mitsuru knew that her mother wouldn't be as healthy as she use to be anymore. She knew her father would probably not be the same man he was before the _incident_ happened. She knew that her family was broken, and responsible for the Dark Hour and Tartarus. Despite the public praising and envying her for her family's wealth, Mitsuru could never understand them. _What is there to praise? What is there to envy about?_ She recalles those memories when she walks pass playgrounds or parks, and sees families having picnics together, smiling cheerfully. Now that, that was something to be envious about.

The little girl never understood the world. She always thought she was lonely, and whoever she tries to involve herself with, would get killed the next minute. After all, it was her _family's curse_ , was it not?

Yet, here we she is, walking with a particular blue haired boy with a bandaged right eye and a broken left arm, towards their rooms. Not only that, this certain blue haired boy was her new bodyguard for as long as they live. He was her new companion, one that will stay beside her and protect her with his life. Mitsuru eyes that, she knew Minato would probably never trade his life for her own, despite being her new bodyguard. She lets out a sigh. He didn't even know about the family curse yet.

"Hmm? Why the sigh, Mī-chan?" Of course Minato would caught on quickly, he was definetely a smart and observant one.

Mitsuru crosses her arms as they walk. "Nothing, I just... Nevermind"

Minato eyes her suspiciously. "Hey, come on. You can tell me anything. After all, I'm your new life-long bodyguard, am I not?" He grins and points at himself proudly at that last sentence (In a joking matter of course).

Minato had expected a giggle or a snicker coming from Mitsuru, since she was usually upbeat most of the time. But instead, all he got was cold silence. Mitsuru was looking opposite of Minato's gaze, towards the walls and the framed portraits of her ancestors. Each one was sitting elegantly, firm and strong, infront of the same black backround. They all even wore dark coloured dresses and suits, reminding Mitsuru of a funeral. ' _How morbid...'_ she thought to herself. However, she felt a tap on her shoulders. Mitsuru looked back to meet Minato's gaze once again, and it was one full of concern and worry, much to her surprise.

"Mī-chan... You know you can tell me anything, right?" Minato tried to assure her that he would always he there for her, and that she could trust him. His eyes were even glistening with determination and started to glow a small bit to her, his un-bandaged grey, left eye locked into her reddish-brown ones.

Mitsuru took a deep breath. ' _Staring into his eyes like this... It reminds me of a puppy pleading it's master for treats. I guess this is what people call puppy eyes?'_

Well, she had to tell him about the curse one way or another, and found it unwisely to keep it a secret from her new bodyguard. Mitsuru stops in the middle of the hallway, causing Minato to halt too, and stand next to her. Mitsuru looks down to the floor, observing her shoes, while Minato kept eyeing her worryingly. He knew something was bothering her, he had to do something to cheer her up, but what? Either way, he had to-

"Minato, do you know why the Dark Hour and Tartarus exists?" Mitsuru asks him, her head still facing downwards to the floor.

Minato thinks for a while. "No, but I think it has something to do with your family's company, does it not?" He asks. Mitsuru nods.

She looks around, making sure no one was around. After clarifying that the two really were alone, she inhales. "Very well, I shall explain to you what had happened a few years ago".


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Hello everyone, this is the author speaking.**

 **I'm sorry to disappoint you but I dont really seem to like the story I'm making so far. No, I'm not quitting it. But, I am rewriting it, sadly.**

 **I'm sorry if I had disappointed anyone, but I seem to have found an even better and original idea that has come to mind, and I will take this even more serious now.**

 **The reason that I've been in hiatus was because not only for mid term exams, and not writers block, but I was debating whether or not I should rewrite this story. And thus, this is my answer.**

 **I'm not going to get rid of this one, because I will keep it as a reminder of my first piece in this new writing world. I will rewrite the new piece in a new story.**

 **Anyways, I'm thinking of naming the new piece "P3: Blood Hour" (I suck at titles). And don't think of it as a normal P3 fanfiction. It's going to be more dark and deep, and I might add new characters for the Strega team and even make some adjustments. Basically... uhhh... Think of a baby of Tokyo Ghoul and Persona 3, but like not as gorey as Tokyo Ghoul (I'm also going to adjust the shadows a bit too). The pairing will still be Minato x Mitsuru, however, Minako wouldn't exactly be in it sadly. (Yes, she will die). It's one of those stories where Hamuko (Minako) dies when Minato was still young (or does she??). And I mentioned an OC earlier back in this story. Well, she will definetely have a mysterious role indeed ;3**

 **Now then, thats all for the announcement, let the dark hour commence ;3**


End file.
